Magic in DC
by BladeofHell56
Summary: Godlike Harry Potter, has taken to looking for interesting things throughout his immortal life, his search has brought him to the DC Universe, OOC Harry, Godlike Harry, MoD Harry
1. Prologue

**Yo BladeofHell56 here with a brand new fic, I've seen various Harry and Fate/stay night crossovers, as well as godlike harry's, I contemplated doing one myself, but then I figured I'd prefer doing something like this.**

**Apostle Ancestor Master of Death Harry, Multianimagi Harry, Godlike Harry, True Magic Harry, OOC Harry**

**Dislaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Prologue**

Harry James Potter was many things, he was a martial artist, he was a battle junkie, he was an apostle ancestor, he was a genius prodigy, he was the first animagus to achieve 4 forms (Even Merlin only had three and Morgan Le Fay only had 2), he was the first person to master more than one of the five true magics, he was the the savior who defeated Voldemort with frightening ease, he was the man to create a sanctuary for almost all magical species in the wizard world, said sanctuary being an empty dimension he'd found using the Kaleidoscope and then terraformed, after taming them of course, he was an immortal, he was THE Master of Death, although his relationship with her was more along the lines of a partnership, he could take command if he was so inclined, he was the only man that could honestly claim to be in a sexual relationship with multiple aspects who've chosen to identify themselves as female (who else can say that they've literally fucked Life and Death)

And most of all he was frickin' BORED!

He sighed as he allowed himself to lean back into the warm fur of his very first familiar and partner, Bellona

_"Is something wrong Harry?" _A deep but feminine voice echoed through the familiar bond

_"Nothing as such, just a bit bored"_

The Nundu's eye cracked open and swerved to look at the being she'd acknowledged as her master so long ago, the man who'd literally gained control over death and granted her and his other familiars the gift of immortality, well the familiars that weren't already immortal, he did stop Renee from turning back into a chick every frost day though.

_"That's a surprise, it seemed to me that you were always doing something, creating something, improving either yourself or someone or something else"_

_"Even that is no longer enough, I need something really new"_

_"Perhaps a trip to somewhere new is in order, ever since you became so different from all your alternates that you couldn't link with them the only thing you use the kaleidoscope for is storage, see the sights, make some new discoveries, even your other familiars have been saying you need to get out of this place for a bit, you aren't the only one who's been getting bored"_

Harry shut his eyes as he contemplated her words, it didn't take long before they opened again and a smile came to his face

_"You know what, I think you're right, some new scenery would probably do me some good, and I haven't been in a real fight for a long time"_

He could feel her role her eyes at him

_"Yeah I know, we could practically feel your anxiousness for a fight building up"_

His reply was cut off as they heard a loud roar echo throughout the grassland they were resting in, recognizing it for what it was he moved from his place to allow Bellona to get up

Her 'voice' seemed to grow more feral as she rose

_"It seems, Harry, that out conversation must be cut short so can deal with an arrogant upstart" _She growled as she stalked off, and Harry rolled his eyes, he really didn't understand why some Nundu still tried to challenge her for leadership of the pride, if the experience and power she'd gained throughout her long, immortal life didn't tell them that it was a bad idea, then the frickin runes engraved onto her skeleton that made her stronger than her species would not be able to become naturally should

For crying out loud she was twice the size of what a Nundu should be!

Shaking his head at the stupidity of some creatures he started strolling away

"Renee!"

In a swirl of snow a beautiful white bird appeared over his head and swooped down to land on his shoulder. He reached up to scratch under her beak and she trilled in pleasure as she snuggled up, closer to him.

"Bell tells me you girls have been getting bored, anything to add"

_"Only that you can't really blame us, we're YOUR familiars, we've been along side you through all the insanity that is your life, this natural utopia for all animal life is great and all, but its too peaceful for our tastes, you've corrupted us master, take responsibility, besides Fawkes can do a well enough job leading the flock without me for a while"_

"_You sure about that, he was partnered to Dumbles for years after all"_

He was sure that if birds could, she'd have rolled her eyes at him

_"Honestly that was a good many years ago Harry, you need to stop bringing that up"_

_"It's all in good fun, Fawkes and I even share a few laughs about it every now and then"_

_"Yes, yes, so back to the previous topic, how do you plan on relieving us on our boredom exactly?'_

_"Activating the kaleidoscope and seeing what happens!"_

_"Wait wha-" _

They were gone in a multicolored flash of light

* * *

Around the world sorcerers and mystics all paused whatever they were doing as they felt the largest amount of magic they'd ever felt in their lives appear out of nowhere, the surge of power vanished just as quickly as it came but some had already located the area it had appeared and had one thought running through their heads

What the hell was going on in Gotham

* * *

His feet padded softly on the ground as he arrived, eyes already shifting to take in the new sights, he was in a city, a human populated city if the feel of the energy and souls around the city were anything to go by. He paused as he sensed a presence walk up behind him and smirked as he felt the barrel of a gun against the back of his head.

"Hey kid that's a pretty exotic lookin bird you got there, you must be rollin in it eh, tellz ya what, yous gimme all the money you got on ya and you can walk away..on second thought leave the bird to, might make a pretty pen off of it" His smirk widened as he felt the buildup of power coming from his familiar.

"Renee, be a darling and take care of him for me would you?"

"Hah? What did you say bra-"

* * *

Eyes narrowed behind his mask as he observed the sight before him, a guy, some thug, obviously chose the wrong guy to mug, he was standing there confidently with a sneer on his face and his gun raised. The guy was standing, frozen inside a giant chink of ice, there was n call to the police so this wasn't the work of a hero, it seemed he hadn't even had the time to realize anything was going on, which means this happened fast, really fast, much faster than any of the ice villains he knew either, which means either one of his usual ice villains got a power up, or there was some new guy in town.

He liked neither of those possibilities

First things first, he needed to thaw this guy out and ask him some questions

* * *

**Remember to Review, Follow and Favorite**

**Renee means Rebirth  
Bellona is a name given i reference to the goddess of warriors and battle**

**The names fit in my opinion**

**A pic of Renee, a pic of Bellona and a pic to show you the average size of a Nundu are all on my profile page**


	2. Chapter 1

**MERRY CHRISTMAS MY ADORING PUBLIC**

**BladefHell56 here with a Chritmas update for my fic, enjoy.**

**Apostle Ancestor Harry, Master of Death Harry, Multianimagi Harry, Godlike Harry, True Magic Harry, OOC Harry**

**Dislaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"U-uh...uh...uhhh" He tried to talk, tried to force coherent words to exit his lips, he really tried, but at the moment his brain was having too much trouble processing the sight infront of him, when he'd seen some guy that barely looked into his twenties with a large white bird on his shoulder walk into his pawn shop with a large sack over his other shoulder he was intrigued, when the boy dropped the sack onto the floor and opened it to show it was full of gold coins he'd scoffed, thinking he was just some punk trying to pull a trick, when he'd appraised one and found it to be 100% pure gold, his mind came to a screeching halt.

He looked over at the man again, messy, slightly spiked long hair tied in a low ponytail reaching the small of his back, piercing green eyes, he wore a form fitting red T-shirt, showing off his lean but muscular body, below that was a pair of black and grey, baggy, camouflage pants lined in pockets and a pair of black iron toed boots, he wore a pair of black, iron manacle bracelets, with some odd writing carved into them in silver, and a pair of black fingerless gloves that seemed to have some kinds of gem embedded in them, and were those claws?!

He turned wide eyes back to the guys face and the guy smiled at him and started talking in a casual voice.

"I've had these appraised multiple times and know what they're worth, I recommend you not try to cheat me or things might get a little-" His voice took and menacing timber at the last word.

_**"Unpleasant"**_ His mouth stretched out into a toothy grin and the man nearly threw himself back out if fear when he saw the large, sharp, pair of incisors, that really looked like fangs to him, being bared at him and at the dark aura surrounding the guy

His throat felt dry and all words seemed to die a horrible death in his throat, good lord he'd never been this terrified in his life, and considering he lives in Gotham that was saying something! And then suddenly it stopped, the dark, menacing aura vanished as if it were never there and his face took on a pleasant smile as if he were talking to an old friend.

"With that said and done, let's get down to business, I'd like all this gold converted into cash please" he chirped.

"Uhh...uhhh...uuuhh"

* * *

Bruce sighed as his mind went over the information he'd gained the past week.

It turns out the attempted robber didn't get a good look at his would be victim in the dark alley way, only that it was clearly male, and seemed to be someone young. What was interesting is that it seemed like it wasn't the man that had frozen him but the man's pet bird, and the guy had been able to get a good look at it because it had caught his attention in the first place, he'd run through all the data he had about a bird of that size and description and only felt frustration after coming across absolutely nothing.

Was the bird a newly discovered species? Some experimental mutant super bird (maybe this new guy had ties to penguin?) or something else entirely.

Either way he'd no way of finding out at the moment, all he knew is that when he found and confronted the guy he'd be using his cryo-bat-suit just in case.

But at least now he had something to look for, large bird, white feathers, black legs, just look for the guy accompanied by this bird, it should be simple

It was a lot harder than he'd thought it would be.

And now there was THIS shit!

He now found himself up on the watchtower as Dr. Fate informed them of an incredibly powerful burst of magic energy that had been felt by magic users all over the world.

Magic

There was no solid anti magic weapon he could keep in storage

He HATED magic.

Especially unknown magic, that he didn't know was on his side or not.

"So this random burst of super magic essentially short circuited the senses of every magic user on Earth and you want help tracking it down?" asked Superman looking decidedly uncomfortable with this, magic was one of the things that actually worked on Kryptonians after all.

Zatanna piped in at that, shaking her head in the negative

"Oh no, you'd have to be retarded to not have felt where the damn Tsunami of power originated from, this was just to give you a heads up and to inform one of you in particular that you'll be having company in the form of yours truly" she said

Oh. Oooooh.

"Did you say that the magic occurred a week ago in the middle of the night?" Batman asked REALLY not wanting an answer

"You got it Bats"

Batman _would_ have groaned and put his face in his palms, but he didn't

Because he was the muthafuckin Batman

He instead simply narrowed his eyes

_'I **really HATE **magic'_

* * *

Harry Potter could have done many things in his current situation, but at the moment he was far too busy staring

And oh was he staring hard.

It had been simple for him really, he'd quickly been able to create a false identity for himself and after that simply needed to make a trip to the bank to cash in the money he'd made.

Then some guy who looked like half his face got into a fight with living a bucket of acid strolled in with a merry band of gun totting idiots and demanded two hundred million dollars

What. The. Fuck.

His eyes shifted to meet those of the Disillusioned bird perched on his shoulder

_"So how should we deal with this"_

_"You could freeze them"_

_"I froze the mugger, you deal with these idiots"_

"Hey youz stupid or somethin! I said get on your knees!" His gaze slowly shifted to the moron aiming a gun at him

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked calmly

Nameless fodder #1 restrained a flinch, what was with this guy, here he was with a gun pointed at his head and he didn't show an ounce of fear or worry, hell the guy looked practically bored at his current situation.

It was kind of unnerving.

Still what could he do right?

"I SAID GET ON YOUR KNEES NOW!"

Harry wanted to resist, he wanted to let the opportunity pass, but he couldn't help himself

"Now why would I do that? It's not like I'm your mother last night." He said as innocently as he could while raising an eyebrow and putting a confused look on his face. He felt his familiar shake her head with a roll of her eyes through their link.

He restrained his laughter as the man started sputtering at his response. The man growled at him and looked like he was about to fire when the hand holding the gun was suddenly struck by something. He cried out in pain as his hand released the gun only for a black blur to send him flying via a kick to the face.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the new comer

_'well that's...different' _He thought absently

A woman, about his physical age, red, waist length hair...and dressed in black spandex with various pieces of yellow thrown in.

_"Human's are weird, I'm so glad you stopped being one when you were too young to have much of their habits master" _He heard over the connection, he felt a tingle in the back of his eyes that let him know that one or more of his familiars were watching through his eyes and felt the agreement at Renee's statement.

"You've had your fun two-face, time to go back to jail" the woman said, glaring at the crowd

The man with a half mutilated face _'two-face, how fitting' _backed away slightly and pulled out a coin

"That right? well let's see shall we?" he aid and flipped the coin, catching it a moment later and looking at the result

"Kill her"

The goons raised their guns but the woman was faster, she threw a bunch of...bat shaped shuriken? Whatever, at them, knocking away their weapons and charging. The goons tried to meet her in a contest of blows but it was completely useless, the ginger teared through them like they were wet tissue paper, ducking under a punch and grabbing the extended arm to use the attacker to bludgeon another one coming up behind(a personal favorite of his if he may say so), flipping over a punch and knocking the guy out with a roundhouse, and then there's the poor, unfortunate soul that will never have children.

It was over in minutes, the grunts were all laid out and the red head was about to have their boss join them

"*Click* Hold it bitch!" Hus gaze shifted again to the left, at Nameless Fodder #1 who was nursing a broken jaw with one hand and pointing a gun at him again with the other.

**Batgirl POV:**

_'Shit shit shit, how is this guy still conscious? And he's taken a hostage too. Shold have made sure he was out, Bruce would kill me for making such a rookie mistake if he was here.'_

I spared a brief glance back at Two-face, shit he was running. He was getting away!

I wanted to go after him but knew that I was stuck, if I moved the hostage was dead! I looked back at the thug with a glare as he moved closer to the hostage

Is it just me or does the hostage not look worried? Like, at all!

The thug grinned at me maliciously, and licked his teeth

He put an arm around the hostage and dug the gun closer to his head, I think I also heard him mutter something along the lines of 'not so confident now huh ass hole, why not insult my mother with a gun to your head?' As for the hostage-

He still looked pretty unconcerned really. Actually he simply shifted his gaze down to the hand on his shoulder, oh the random fodder was saying something.

"Ok, here's how it's gonna go bitch! I'm gonna walk out of here and you aint gonna do shit! Or else this little bastard di-" Oh wow, that looked like it had to hurt. The robber suddenly found himself with the other side of his jaw in serious pain as his seemingly helpless hostage, swung back his arm and hit with a backhand fist so hard I could hear the bones in his jaw shatter.

Oh and that was the half of his jaw my kick hadn't broken too.

The man was ripped off his feet and flipped in the air before landing on the floor face first and dragging along it until he hit the wall. The not-so-helpless...let's say civilian..I think, simply stood there, same bored look on his face with his arm still up from the backhand. He calmly put his arm down and raised an eyebrow at me and then pointed behind me.

Behind m-OH SHIT TWO-FACE

_'He can't have gotten far' _I thought as I turned and gave chase. I made it outside. hoping he was still close enough to see and stopped.

Well I was right, Two Face didn't get far, he was barely out the door, encase in ice, stuck mid step inside an ice spire, across the street was a van, that was also encased in ice, driver and all.

_'W-what the he-" _And then I heard it, a beautiful, wonderful song assaulted my ears and I finally noticed the bird perched majestically on Two-Face's spire looking down at me. The the music stopped and the bird vanished in a puff of snow.

I looked around, wondering what just happened, I just barely managed to catch a parting glimpse of the guy that was being held hostage inside, somehow already turning the corner with the bird perched on his shoulder. I ran, as fast as I could to the guy, but when I looked around the corner he was gone

_'What, just happened?' _

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Batman sighed as he arrived at the Bat cave and allowed himself to fall into his chair. It seems Zatanna and Dr. Fate would be in Gotham for a while looking for the source of the random burst of pure magic power that popped up out of nowhere.

"Get me some wine, would you Al, and bring the whole bottle" he asked his old friend as he massaged his eye lids

"Wow, rough day Bruce?" he heard Barbara's voice say behind him.

"Dr. Fate and Zatanna will be in Gotham for a while looking for some magic user that showed up here?" he groaned out, hey the mask was off and he was Bruce Wayne at the moment he was allowed to groan.

"A new magic user? In Gotham? what're they like?"

"We don't know"

"...What?" he didn't know? Wasn't he like the world's greatest detective or something

"We don't even know what he looks like, only that he's male, that he was noticed a week ago from a huge burst of power that was felt world wide by any one who could and that he has a large white bird that can freeze people with him"

"..."

"Barbara?" he turned to look at Batgirl who suddenly froze with a wide eyed look on her face

"Batgirl?" She snapped out of her shock and looked at him seriously

"Bruce, I have a story for you about my day that you'll really be interested in"

* * *

**I'm gonna end it here folks, what do you guys think**

**Review, Follow and Favorite me K? :)**

**TTYL**


End file.
